The fear for love
by The-Jaeger
Summary: Marco had been crushing on jean forever. As if talking to jean on a normal day was hard enough, his fears might get the best of him. So, when his fears take over him, will he be able to handle it? Will someone love and care for him when he cries?


Marco couldn't sleep. All he could think about was jean. Jean and his sexy body and perfect face. And as if marco didn't get nervous enough around jean already, but when they were outside practicing their fighting, jeans shirt lifted up with the wind and marco was standing right next to him. He face was so red he had to make an excuse to run to the bathroom before anyone saw him. Marco looked over at the clock, it was 4:30 am. "Damn you jean and your sexiness." Marco mumbled to himself. Just as marco thought he was about to fall asleep, he heard noises from the room right outside his door. "Ugh, who besides me is up at four in the morning and isn't that the workout room?" Marco was confused,but curious. So he hopped out of his bed and walked to his door. He could hear some of the weights being moved around and light footsteps. He pushed open the door and didn't see anyone at first, but then he saw him. Out of all the people for it to be it was jean. He was siting on a bench lifting weights,and the worst thing was...he didn't have a shirt on. Marco could feel the blush spread across his face and he knew it was bright and noticeable. He stumbled trying to get some words out. "S-sorry jean, I didn't know you were in here." Marco looked at the ground as his blush got worse. "Hey don't worry about it marco, why don't you stay and train with me since your up anyway." Jean looked at him with a smile, and it was a damn cute one too. Ohh jean the last and first thing I wanna do is watch you train, marco thought to himself. "Oh ha sure, why not." Marco tired to find a machine away from jean, but jean had other plans for him. "Here marco, use this one." Jean pointed to a bench-press so he went over to it and layed down under the weight. Marco had no idea how many pounds he was about to lift, but it was obviously to much for him. He barley lifted it off the stand and it probably would have landed straight on hid chest if jean didn't catch it. Now the boy marco had been crushing on forever was staring face down at him. Ok now his face must be all red. "Oi sorry there marco. I'll make it a bit lighter." Jean started to remove some of the weights when he turned turned back to face marco and asked him,"hey marco, why are you up anyway?" Well that was a simple question, but it's not like he was about to tell jean he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about him. "Uhh just couldn't fall asleep, you know." "Ya that's why I'm in here, but I'm getting kinda tired now so I'm gonna head back to my room." Jean grabbed his shirt and went back to his room. His room was next to Marcos. he said goodbye and went off. Marco sat up on the bench and thought,"Man, I should go to the gym more often." Four hours later, marco woke up. Today, levi surprisingly gave them the day off, to just do what they want. Since he couldn't fall back asleep, he decided to see if jean was in the workout room again. He walked in and didn't see him or anybody. "Eh since I'm already here, I mine as well train a little." Marco took off his shirt and got to work. He used just about every machine in there. He was dripping in sweat. So he thought that he had done enough for today and was going to open the door until it was opened. Jean was standing in the other side of the door ready to go. "Oh hi marco. I didn't expect to see you here." Marco, embarrassed by the fact the he was standing in front of jean without a shirt on, quickly said,"hey jean, ha didn't think I'd see you here either." He then bolted out of the room and into his own room. He took a shower and was going to meet up with Connie and Sasha to go see a movie, not that he wanted to. The last time he saw a movie with them, the ended up having a make out session in the middle of the movie. Ya, they say they aren't a couple, but the way they act around each other would call for a different opinion. So he got dressed and headed out to the theater. Thankfully it was a horror movie. They were to busy screaming and holding each other for dear life to do anything stupid. The movie ended at around 9:00pm. Marco walked to his room and fell down on his bed. "Man I'm tired." He groaned into his pillow. He heard a knock on his door and just yelled "WHO IS IT" instead of getting up. "It's jean.", was the response he got. He shot up from his bed and ran to the door. "What's up jean." He managed to keep calm since he was so tired. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how the movie was." Jean stepped into Marcos room which he gladly didn't share with anyone. "It was okay I guess. I think the real question should have been, how were Connie and Sasha." Jean chucked at this which made marco fell the blush creep up his neck again. Everything was going well. They talked for awhile, marco not stumbling at all. Then it happened. A thunderstorm. Marco never told that many people about his fear of thunderstorms. He got so scared every time he heard thunder or saw lightning. At first all he could hear was the rain and a little thunder every once and a while. He tried to ignore it, as he didn't want to do anything stupid in front of jean. Jean was telling a story until he looked up at marco. He saw tears forming in his eyes and he was shaking. "God, marco what's wrong!" Jean ran over closer to marco and put his hands on his shoulders. Marco wiped his eyes and said,"n-nothing it's just-" BOOM! A loud shot of thunder and bright lightning came out of the sky. Marcos words got cut off as he started to cry. He stared shaking uncontrollably. More and more thunder was coming and it kept getting louder and louder. Marco just kept getting worse. Jean thought he was going to faint, so he took him into his arms and held him tightly. A second later he felt Marcos hands wrap around him as if it were for his life. Marco was crying into jeans chest. Jean could feel him shacking. "Marco, it's okay." Jean looked down at the still crying boy and was concerned but still gave off a smile. "I'm sorry jean. I'm s-sorry." Marco still couldn't stop crying and the thunder didn't give up either. Jean couldn't stand to see him like this. It almost made him wanna cry himself, but he couldn't. He needed to comfort marco and that's what he did. "Marco calm down. Everything's going to be alright. What scares so bad anyway about thunder storms?" Marco looked up at jean with the saddest face ever. Jeans heart broke as he saw his face. "Jean...it's because...I've never had someone I love comfort me during a storm..." Jean felt Marcos grip get tighter as he said, "until now..." Jean couldn't help it. He started crying and he didn't care. "M-marco...you love me? Why didn't you tell me?" Jean pulled marco closer to him and waited for his response. "Because jean...there were times that I thought you too liked me,but other times I thought you just wanted me to...die." Jeans eyes widened and had formed more tears now hearing what marco had just said. "MARCO DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! I would never want you dead. Marco if you died I would lose it." Marco could hear the pain in jeans voice. How could this be? Jean was the last person marco thought would seem as if he love him. "So jean?" Marco calmly looked up at jean who had tears running down his face. "Do you love me?" Marco tried to hold back the tears again but another round of thunder shot. "Marco..." Jean stared at marco who was crying again but flashed him a smile that soon turned into a frown from jean not answering. Jean didn't answer either. He wasn't planning on it, at least not with words. So jean pulled marco in for a loving kiss. Marco just sat there, staring at jean in shock. "J-jean, why did you-" "did I answer your question?" Jean interrupted. Marco would have jumped for joy if It wasn't for the thunder. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit there in jeans arms forever. He looked at jean. He saw that his eyes were starting to close. "Jean you seem tired you can go back to your room." The storm was still going on and jean could tell that marco was still scared. "You think I'm just going to leave. The storms still here." Jean layed down and marco right next to him,until jean grabbed him and pulled him onto his chest. Marco thought his face was going to be permanently red around jean as it was at the moment. He could hear jeans heartbeat and felt his chest move up and down as he breathed. "Thank you jean, it means a lot to know that there is someone that actually loves me." He rested his head on jeans chest again and quickly drifted to sleep. "No problem." Jean whispered as he placed a light kiss on Marcos head. Then he too fell asleep happily and soundly. 


End file.
